Aegis VII Colony
The Aegis VII Colony was an illegal mining colony on Aegis VII. Layout The colony was divided into at least eighteen sectors, with each sector subdivided into North, South, East and West sections; each sector contained two to six levels. The main entrance and each sector was sealed with a pair of thick retractable storm shutters, both to keep intruders out of the colony and to protect those inside from the violent dust storms that frequented the planet. After the discovery of the Red Marker and the subsequent Necromorph incursion, the majority of the colony's infected inhabitants were sealed inside the facility. Like the far above Ishimura, the colony had quarantine protocols that both helped and hindered the single survivor: by both trapping the vicious Necromorphs away, as well as often trapping Isaac with a particularly nasty group of the recombinants. It is confirmed that the colony is destroyed but the Dead Space: Aftermath trailer shows people walking in what appears to be the Megavents of the colony. Known Locations *Sector 1 :*Sector 1 East ::*Vehicle Maintenance Bay *Sector 2 :*Sector 2 North ::*Inbound Vehicle Bay :*Sector 2 East ::*Level 1 *Sector 3 :*Sector 3 North ::*Avenue B7 :*Sector 3 East ::*Secure Quad :::*Brig Cell 17 *Sector 4 :*Sector 4 South ::*Level 6 *Sector 8 ::*Maintenance Bay *Sector 9 :*Sector 9 West ::*Level 5 :::*Surgery 1 *Sector 13 :*Sector 13 West :::*MedlabHarford Carthusia was slain in Medlab, Sector 13 West. ::*Level 2 *Sector 18 :*Sector 18 North ::*Megavent 27 Living quarters were divided by Blocks (A-H), which were further divided by alpha-numeric rows (A-7, B-12, C-4) with numbered apartments in each row. *B Block :*Row D-4 ::*Apartment 23 *D Block :*Row A-7 :*Row C-4 ::*Apartment 23 :*Row C-5 ::*Apartment 26 *H Block :*Row B-12 The colony also maintained at least twenty seven Megavents. *Megavent 12 *Megavent 24 :*Gravity Tether 16 :*Colony Life Support Power Room *Megavent 27 Other Locations in the Colony Compound that held great importance were the P-SEC Headquarters overlooking the Square and in the distance the ShuttlePort. 1. P-SEC: Was the PlanetSide Security Force stationed on the Colony to act as Police and Law inforcement. P-SEC was attacked early on in the Necromorph attack and shortley after PlanetCrack. Weller and Mcneil barracaded themselves inside and faught off several Necromorphs. They then stumbled upon Lexine Murdock after she went for assistance to find her dad, they then all headed out into the Square to head for the ShuttlePort in Mission Square. 2. Mission Square: This location was connected to another Square by a long walkway that led into a station like area. Off to the left were supplies and benches, and off to the right was the ShuttlePort. As Lexine, Weller, and Mcneil run down the walkway 2 shuttles are seen taking off, the one lifts off succselfully, while the other falls back from low altitude and destroys all the remaining shuttles in the Bay. At the Same time in the Comics surviving P-SEC officers Marla and Grant harbor survivors as they witness the crash of the shuttle first hand, though in Exstraction these people are not seen at all (possibly due to debris creating a wall for zero visibility into the remains of the Bay.) 3. ShuttlePort: The Aegis Colony ShuttlePort is rarely seen at all breifly visible in Exstraction and the Comics, though in Exstraction the Shuttles look smaller than the ones in the Comics stating possible bigger shuttles could be in the Colony. After the Merker was moved onto the Ishimura Captain Benjamin Matthius ordered a no fly order beetween the Colony and the Mining Ship Ishimura. After transport the PlanetCrack commensed and soon after the Colony plunged into Chaos. Many who survived made it to the ShuttlePort, though all is known that the shuttle carrying a overloaded compliment crashes down and destroys the other shuttles and parts of the Bay. In Exstraction the 3 survivors find Eckhardt here under rubble and move for another shuttle in the Maintanece Bay, though in the Comics the survivors hope was diminished and escape was no longer an option. (Though in the Comics Marla counts 5 shuttles and reports 1 is already gone, no news or report of the fate of this shuttle is relevant later on.) (Though in Exstraction another shuttle is seen flying toward the Ishimura stating that other shuttles or just a shuttle escaped the Colony, but was destroyed on contact from ADS cannon fire.) Gallery File:Concept_planetside_download_021208.jpg Notes Sources